


The Sand, the Sea, and the Sunburns

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Day At The Beach, Established Relationship, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even for ninja a going to the beach involved work... mostly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sand, the Sea, and the Sunburns

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Round Four trope prompt: Day at the Beach.

“When you said that you needed help with a new training regime, I didn't think this is what you had in mind,” Kakashi said mildly, staying under the shadow of the sea cliff.

Iruka grinned at him, from where he was pitching a tent for them in the sand. “Would you have come if I had told you that I agreed to be a chaperone for Yama-sensei and help him keep an eye on his students?”

Kakashi sighed and slouched further against the sandstone face of the cliff, but didn't deny that if he'd had forewarning he would have found a way to escape even if he had to go and beg for a mission from Tsunade.

“That's what I thought,” Iruka said, unrepentantly. 

“I should have looked beneath the underneath,” Kakashi muttered nearly inaudibly, and looking lazily off at the crashing waves.

The 'nearly', Iruka knew was deliberate. Kakashi wanted him to know how much he was resenting being here. Iruka would probably have felt concerned at the thought of upsetting his lover, if the other man wasn't so damned cute when he pouted. Anyway, he'd tricked Iruka just as often in the past so Iruka wasn't inclined to be sympathetic on turning the tables on him. Iruka opened up his travel pack and dug out a scroll, tossing it at Kakashi's head knowing full well that he'd catch it even if it was coming in at his blind side.

“If it makes you feel better, this is an official mission,” Iruka said, as Kakashi snatched the scroll out of the air so quickly that Iruka couldn't follow the movement.

“Tsunade signed off on this?” Kakashi asked, disbelieving even as he opened up the mission scroll to read the mission orders. A second later, Kakashi sighed heavily. “I see.” Kakashi rested his masked cheek on his gloved right hand, his left wrist provided a platform even as his hand held the scroll. “So, did you hide away her sake until she gave in or something?”

“Now, would I do something like that?”

“ _Yes_ , especially if you got Shizune on your side,” Kakashi grumbled.

Iruka's grin flashed so brightly that Kakashi half-expected to see a Gai-like sparkle pinging off his teeth. It should have been a turn-off but it just made the man look even sexier. Kakashi had yet to figure out how in the world he _did_ that. Once, Kakashi had even wondered if Iruka could make one of Gai's green jumpsuits look attractive, before forcing himself to stop thinking about it, because he suspected the horrifying answer would be: Yes. Iruka made everything sexy.

Having finished with the tent, Iruka looked over to the twenty kids that were setting up their own spots on the beach, or to be more accurate _trying_ to set up their tents, being instructed by a genin teacher's aide and Yama-sensei, the increasingly frustrated looking jonin teacher. “Come on, stop griping. You're starting to sound like Naruto, this is an official mission after all,” Iruka said, before leaving Kakashi behind and heading toward the class.

Kakashi glared balefully at the sand around him. He _hated_ sand. No matter how excellent your chakra control was, unless you were from Sunagakure and therefore grew up with the stuff, it got everywhere. Kakashi just knew that he would be finding it his hair for weeks.

“I guess there's no helping it,” Kakashi sighed to himself, mentally kissing good-bye his plans at trying to enjoy Iruka all to himself and completely ignore the brats. He sent chakra to his feet so that his sandals would stay above the sand and not have the gritty stuff scatter between his toes and under his soles before following Iruka. He tried not to take it as a bad sign that even though Iruka looked to be enjoying himself (even as he thumped two boys on the head for fighting), the other two shinobi were already looking frazzled and like they wished they were anywhere else in the world but at this beach.

*-*-*-*

After four days Kakashi was so tired... four days of teaching pre-genin about how to survive in a beach environment, teaching them how to fight, light a smokeless fire, hunt for food and fresh water, or even how to swim with the waves without drowning. Kakashi was astonished at how many of the brats hadn't even known how to float beforehand, let alone swim in the ocean. 

“Never again,” Kakashi muttered into his bedroll. He grimaced as a few granules of sand rubbed against his exposed face. Even in their tent the damned stuff had managed to get in, and that was after Kakashi had put up a hastily erected seal barrier to keep out the sand and the too-curious-for-their-own-good students.

Speaking of, those kids got into _everything_ else and were currently to blame for how tired Kakashi felt. Kakashi had lost count at how often he watched a kid get stung by jellyfish, or nearly drowned by a riptide, or pinched by crabs, or get tied up by seaweed. Kakashi couldn't figure out how the girl had managed that feat, and even worse, nearly got him caught in her self-inflicted seaweed trap when he tried to cut her free. And that was after Kakashi warned the brats of all the dangers a beach could hold.

Kakashi rolled over. “I despair for the future of the village.”

The only other person in the tent, Iruka snickered, as he undid his hair-tie and forehead protector, shaking his head and scattering a bit of sand around. 

_Ah, the culprit,_ Kakashi thought accusingly, even as he quietly appreciated seeing him undress. He wasn't allowed to touch, as Iruka had been firm about keeping everything strictly platonic. He was far too self-conscious about being surrounded by the presence of the students to even kiss, but nothing about their agreement for Kakashi to keep his hands to himself said anything about him also keeping his eyes off Iruka. Not that he felt like doing anything more than looking anyway, Kakashi had to agree with him that the thought of those kids did put a damper on any kind of amorous mood. 

Although, Kakashi was really, really enjoying how Iruka was unselfconsciously sexy in stripping down to only his uniform pants, baring a muscled torso that was highlighted by the dim night-lantern and the occasional scar while not having a clue to how much Kakashi was enjoying the sight.

“Yama-sensei's students have only recently been accepted into the Academy,” Iruka said, sounding as tired as Kakashi felt. “They can't be expected to know much of anything yet. Because while some may know the basics, especially if they're from a ninja clan, those skills aren't exactly uniform across the board. No instructor can assume a first year student knows a skill when that may not turn out to be the case.”

“Can't we just kill them?”

Iruka snorted. “You haven't been doing this long enough to contemplate killing the students. Now if you had been teaching them for a year, then you can start planning how to dispose of the bodies.”

“A year?” Kakashi shuddered. “I'd go missing and be declared rogue first. What if we tell the Hokage that they got eaten by a shark?” Kakashi muttered. He still couldn't believe that a _Nara_ got herself entangled in seaweed.

Iruka groaned and flopped back onto his own bedroll. “What? All twenty of them?” he asked.

“It's a really _big_ shark.”

“That will never work,” Iruka said, huffing with laughter. He turned to look at Kakashi. “I was saving this as a surprise for tomorrow but...”

Kakashi perked up. While occupationally Kakashi had never been fond of surprises (they were never good things to a ninja), he had grown to appreciate the ones that Iruka came up with. At times, he could give the pages from the Icha Icha series a run for their money.

“The kids go home in the morning.”

Frowning, Kakashi sat up. “This mission is supposed to run for five days.”

Iruka sat up too, smiling and scratching at his scar. “Well, not really. The student training is supposed to last for four days. I asked for an extra day. Just for us.”

Kakashi blinked. 

Iruka's cheeks and scar turned red. “We don't really get time off together that aligns for more than a day or so, between the Academy, missions, and training. It certainly isn't enough time to go on a real vacation away from the village. So I thought... since we're at this private beach anyway, we should get to enjoy it. Just the two of us. Even if it's just for a day.”

Kakashi stared, stunned that Iruka had plotted out a day for them. Then he smiled, quietly awed by the thought of his lover caring so much about getting to spend time with him that he would go so far. He mentally threw away the previous agreement they'd had made and pulled Iruka towards him. He kissed him. Slowly. Reveling in the press of Iruka's body against his own. Iruka didn't pull away, throwing himself into responding with an enthusiasm that pretty much proved how badly he'd been having to hold himself back over the last three days too.

Kakashi finally broke the kiss, feeling the burn of arousal in his veins that he regretfully had to push away. Really, he couldn't wait until those brats left for tomorrow. Smiling, he said teasingly, “You really did hold her sake hostage, didn't you?”

“I admit to no such thing,” Iruka said archly, the mischievous sparkle in his brown eyes giving him away. Iruka, whose hand was cradling Kakashi's neck with his right had while his left was plastered against Kakashi's bare back, found himself really, really regretting the presence of the students. Maybe Kakashi's shark plan had merit after all. Until now, this was the longest he'd ever spent in Kakashi's company, since their relationship had shifted from friendship to more, without so much as kissing the other man.

“So... you've been planning to seduce me from the beginning, I see,” Kakashi said, admiring the level of planning and deception. He was very impressed that he hadn't caught onto the plan. 

“I sure hope you're not planning on resisting me,” Iruka said, his voice low. 

“Keep talking like that and they kids are going to get an education that's probably far too early for their current level,” Kakashi warned, eying Iruka hungrily even as he wondered if it was possible to Yama-sensei to take his brats back to the village tonight. Would he accept a bribe? At this point Kakashi was ready to promise _anything._

“Ack,” Iruka said, releasing Kakashi and flopping down on to his bedroll. “Don't tempt me. Tomorrow. Now sleep.”

“Tomorrow,” Kakashi agreed regretfully, but he slip his hand down Iruka's forearm until his right hand tangled with Iruka's left. He shifted his grip until his thumb was pressed against Iruka's wrist. The reassurance of that steady, strong pulse against his sensitive finger was the only thing Kakashi needed to be able to close his eyes and drop into a light sleep without nightmares.

*-*-*-*

Kakashi double-checked the beach for stragglers even as Iruka waved goodbye to Yama-sensei, his genin assistant, and the students who all waved and called back enthusiastically.

“Goodbye!” 

“Goodbye, Iruka-sensei!”

“Good-bye, Kakashi-sensei!” 

“See ya back at school!”

“Don't get captured by the seaweed, Kakashi-sensei!”

“Captured by seaweed?” Iruka asked out of the corner of his mouth, even as he beamed and waved good-bye back to the kids.

Kakashi slouched, his gloved hands tucked into his pockets. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Iruka laughed, but finally stopped waving. He and Kakashi both stood in place, until the presence of the group finally passed beyond their ability to sense. Then they split in opposite directions. It wasn't until they had a three-fold safety net in place, of a barrier, genjutsu, and a web of chakra wire (in case anyone wandered by the beach, unlikely but they were ninja, it was better to overtly paranoid than not) that they came back together. 

Kakashi was unzipping Iruka's flack vest even as he kissed the other man and toed off his sandals, for once not caring about the sand.

“So, an entire day. I wonder what we'll do?” Iruka asked with a grin as filthy as anything in Kakashi's most sordid fantasies. 

It made Kakashi's cock harden. “Let's find out,” he gasped happily, as Iruka's hand slipped into his pants.

*-*-*-*

Iruka wasn't quite laughing at him. But there was a distinct aura of amusement around the other man as Kakashi suppressed a pained wince with every step as they passed through the main gates of Konoha. The current guards were staring at Kakashi looking like they didn't know what to make of him. Or his bright red sunburned face. Or, to be exact, the bits of skin that they could see that wasn't covered by his mask or forehead protector.

“I hate the beach,” Kakashi muttered, as his face, arms, back, chest, stomach, his thighs, and ass (normally would have made him happy to feel aching) throbbed with the pain of the sunburn. He was not happy to have learned that it was very uncomfortable to wear a mask while burnt, even with an aloe ointment spread all over his face.

Iruka burst out laughing. 

Kakashi sighed and tried to not to grumble over how Iruka had gained a dark healthy looking tan, while he looked like a cooked lobster. Considering how rarely he removed his mask, or the rest of his uniform, to let his skin be exposed to the sun, Kakashi thought he couldn't really be blamed for forgetting that unlike his lover, he went from pale to burnt without the intervening phase of tanning. He shamelessly laid the blame solely on Iruka's feet for being so damned distracting that Kakashi hadn't remembered that he needed to reapply the sunscreen.

Although it was probably his fault when the sunscreen got used for more... extraneous activities. _That_ , Kakashi didn't regret.

“So... I take it you won't want to come along the next survival training I'm holding for my class?” Iruka asked innocently, as he looked straight ahead with the corners of his lips twitching. “We're looking into getting permission to visit Wind Country for a desert environment training.”

More sand. More students. More sun.

Kakashi shuddered. “No. Never again.”

On the other hand, more Iruka. Tempting, gorgeous Iruka, who was the reason Kakashi now had a permanent memories of having sex with him in the sun. Iruka, whose happiness made a warm, melting sensation grow in Kakashi's chest, making him breathless at how incredibly, _impossibly_ lucky he was to have found this _connection_ , something Kakashi had once honestly thought was beyond him.

“Well... maybe.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the idea of them just having fun at the beach, realistically I know that these boys would never get much of a vacation time. And that Kakashi would burn into tomato red because he is pretty pale... not to Sai levels but enough to burn.


End file.
